


Polaroid Love

by faculae_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boys' Love, BoyxBoy, Contemporary Romance, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lemons, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, seme/uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faculae_angel/pseuds/faculae_angel
Summary: Takeo Chauncey, a 19 year old college student, was born into a rich family, his mom being a famous actress. Takeo's seemingly normal life took a turn upside down when his mom met the Rowell's, an esteemed family of actors. The Rowell's took a liking to Charlie Chauncey, Takeo's cousin, when his mom showed them a picture of her. With this, they decided that they want to arrange a marriage between Kurou Rowell, their son, and Charlie. Takeo can sense something wrong with this, but that's the least of his concerns when he finds out he has to share his room with Kurou, a man he doesn't even know, for a month.





	Polaroid Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I started over four years ago that I’ve revamped. This story has been a huge part of my life and I mostly want to bring more attention to it. It’s a boyxboy story that I’m writing on wattpad. I’ll be posting only five chapters on here, but the rest will be on my wattpad, my username on there is faculaeangel
> 
> https://my.w.tt/QkLbLDHkO0
> 
> I post new chapters every Sunday and I would appreciate the support so much! I’ve put so much of my time into this story and into the characters.

There was a loud series of knocks on my door, startling me awake. I threw the covers off my body, grunting as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My door swung open with an unsettling snap, making me jump. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I could see my cousin standing in the doorway, her hand on her hip, glaring menacingly at me, her brown hair in its usual messy ponytail.  
"What the hell are you doing, you're going to be late! Do you even know what time it is?" She upbraided.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled, fuming. "You just broke my door!"  
"Get your ass ready or I'm going to make you walk." She bossed, spinning around quickly on her heels, her ponytail whipping to the side as she left my room.  
My name is Takeo Chauncey and I'm nineteen years old. That ill-favored girl is my cousin, Charlie Chauncey, and she's twenty-five. What she means by 'making me walk' is she drives me to college everyday since I don't have my license yet. She also, unfortunately, drives my sister, Ivory Chauncey, who's seventeen, to school too. Unfortunately, because I have to sit in the back and listen to their drama.  
I yawn, standing to my feet and stretching my arms up in the air. I staggered over to the window to open the blinds, flinching as the bright lights hit my eyes. I turned and made my way to the door, examining it, and ultimately determining that it was, in fact, broken. The bottom hinge had completely snapped off. I shook my head, sighing, and closing the door as best as I could. I grabbed a blue shirt and black denim jeans out of my dresser and changed into my clothes. I completed my "homeless outfit," as Charlie would call it, by throwing on a dark gray oversized hoodie, to preferably hide all of my insecurities.  
After struggling for a few seconds to open my door without breaking another hinge, I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see everyone was already there. My mom, sister, and cousin, as well as our chef who was setting the table and the maid who was cleaning the kitchen. Everyone was here, besides my dad. He never was. He left our family when I was four after abusing my mom for a year leading up to his departure.  
I felt sorrow and anger wash over me. It was a daily occurence. I quickly shook my head, clearing my thoughts. It's been fifteen years, I'm not going to think about it now. I pull out one of the chairs at the table and sit down next to Ivory as the chef placed my plate in front of me. I looked gratefully up at him and thanked him. He smiled and nodded at me and the rest of us as my mom thanked and dismissed him. I looked down at my plate, picking up my fork. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a side of fruits and berries. A meal that was instagram worthy, as most of our meals were. It didn't matter to me, but the day didn't start without Ivory taking a couple hundred pictures of her plate.  
My mom is an actress. Her name is Anne Chauncey and she's constantly out on set, not even getting weekends off. We usually only get to see her in the mornings so it tends to get lonely after school, but I've gotten used to it. We were born into a rich family in a sense, my mom's job just added to how much money we have. We don't really use our money carelessly though, like most do. We have a chef, a maid, security, a fairly nice house, nothing crazy, and that's about it. She did make the mistake of buying us three, Charlie, Ivory, and me a car, but the only one of us to actually get a license was Charlie. We also vacation a lot, but other than that, my mom refuses to waste her money on other things.  
"Do you have to take so many pictures of you plate? Can't you just...eat it?" Mom asked abruptly, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Ivory who sighed loudly and set her phone down and started to eat her food. I rolled my eyes and took a large bite of my toast. Charlie slapped me on the back, shouting at me to hurry up. I coughed a few times, trying not to choke, at the same time flinching at the remaining sting she left on my back. Why did she have to be so strong?  
"Oh, right!" My mom shouts, turning to face us, her eyes glowing with excitement. This seemed to have caught all three of our attention because she rarely ever gets excited. "Charlie! When I was on set I met a family after filming, the Rowell's, to be exact." She said, smugly. Charlie slammed her hands down on the table as hard as she possibly could while standing up, a huge grin on her face, her eyes sparkling. I studied the name, wondering it I knew it at all. Nope. Never heard of the Rowell's.  
"Oh my god, are you serious?" She urges my mom on, leaning over the table now, "What did they say?" I hear my mom chuckle as she turns to face Charlie. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear smiling, trying to prolong whatever amazing news she had.  
"You know Kurou Rowell, right?" She asked. I watched in anticipation now, slightly curious as to what she was going to say. Charlie nodded her head quickly. "Well, his parents told me that they were looking to arrange a marriage for him since he's twenty seven now and still hasn't found himself a woman."  
"So?" She beamed.  
"I showed them a picture of you and they said they really like you and want you and Kurou to get married."  
Charlie's jaw dropped to the floor, and I'm pretty sure Ivory and mine were the exact same.  
"I told them I'd talk to you about it. So? What do you say?" She asked. Charlie let out an ungodly squeal and twirled around, just narrowly avoiding knocking herself out.  
"Holy shit, yes!" Charlie screeched, running over to my mom and latching onto her arm. "Yes, yes, one hundred times yes, oh my god!"  
Ivory and I exchanged uneasy glances with each other. I guess we were both on the same page about this whole situation: this was a bad idea. Ivory stood up from the table quickly, ready to share her opinion.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean Charlie, you're twenty-five, don't you think it's too soon to settle down, with a stranger nonetheless? You don't even know this guy personally, and he only knows what you look like."  
Charlie scoffs and turns away from her, crossing her arms. "You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend and I'm about to have one of the most famous actors alive." I watched as Ivory's face burned with anger. I remained silent, deciding butting in would be a bad idea. If two girls are fighting, leave it.  
"Charlie, I'm serious. This could end really badly!" Ivory pleaded. I watched as our mom placed her hand on Ivory's shoulder.  
"He's a really nice young man. I think it will work out. Have faith, Ivy."  
"Mom, you can't seriously just be giving off Charlie like this. She may not be your daughter, but she's still family and you're supposed to be her guardian!" Ivory begged, frustrated now.  
"I'm not her guardian. She's twenty-five, she's a grown woman. I'm just letter her live here. You should just leave this alone, you're not old enough to understand." I could tell from her voice that she was annoyed with Ivory's input now. I pressed my fingers to my temple as I could feel a headache coming on. This family is a headache. As much as I want to side with Charlie, I'm happy for her, but Ivory is right. This whole thing seems like bad news.  
"Anyways, the Rowell's and I had made an agreement that if Charlie agreed, Kurou would stay here for a month to get to know Charlie and the rest of us." Mom said, addressing us. "But, since there aren't enough rooms, I figured Kurou could stay with you in your room, Takeo." I wasn't paying attention up until my name was mentioned. My head snapped up from my plate to my mom.  
"What? I don't even know the guy and you want me to share a room with him? Are you out of your mind? What about our guest room?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Takeo, you know that the guest room hasn't been an actual guest room in years. I've turned it into my workout room."  
"Yeah, I know, but can't you just turn it back into a guest room?" I said quickly, trying to bargain with her anyway possible to get out of this.  
"Why would I do that when you have a perfectly large room and need friends anyways?" She grumbled.  
"What? Mom I have friends!"  
"Friend. You have one friend."  
"That's irrelevant! What is relevant is that I'm not sharing my room with a stranger, where will he even sleep?"  
"There's a futon in the storage, Go get it. You can sleep on that."  
"What?"  
"You heard what I said." She stood up and taking her plate to the sink.  
"This isn't fair!" I shouted.  
"Well Takeo, life isn't fair. You're nineteen. Leave if you don't like it. I'm letting you live here."  
I stared at her angrily, but the thought of living alone was overwhelming and I backed down. Ivory and I reluctantly grabbed our bags as Charlie ushered us to the door to leave. We made our way to her red, just recently waxed and sparkling car. I climbed into the back seat of the car and leaned my head against the window. I can't believe this. How can my mom just do this to me. This whole situation is strange. You don't just invite a stranger into your house to live with you and sleep in the same room as your son. Doesn't he have his own house? Why can't Charlie go live with him?  
Surprisingly, the car ride was silent the whole time. I could feel the tension in the car the entire ride. We got to Ivory's highschool first and she got out silently, saying nothing. When we got outside of my university, I jumped out of the car, eager to get out of that awkward car ride.  
I watched as she drove away into the distance then took a deep breath and turned to face the entrance. Another day of college. I've been attending an upper class college. I wanted to do photography. I loved it even when I was younger. I don't remember much from when I was little, but I do remember my dad loved photography. He had a camera and he used to take pictures of my mom, Ivory, and I all the time. When I was three he would take me to beautiful places with his camera and take pictures. It often felt bittersweet, to still love photography after all this time and after everything he did to me and my family.  
I sighed, trying to push those aching memories to the back of my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled my wallet out. I opened it and pulled an old folded up photograph out. It was a picture my dad had taken of my mom when they were younger-before I was born. I think there was a point when he really did love her, but he changed and I often find myself scared that it was my fault. That me being born did that to him. I quickly shoved the photo back in my wallet and ran up to the front doors of the building. I made my way to the lecture hall and sat down in my usual seat, fishing my laptop and notebook out of my bookbag.  
I rested my head on my hand and watched as the professor greeted my classmates walking in. I hated being here. I chose to major in liberal arts, not that I really had any interest in it. I chose it simply because I had no idea what I really wanted to do with my life. My mom didn't support me pursuing a career in photography. She wanted me to pursue an acting career like she had. Charlie had become a model. Ivy and I on the other hand were both more interested in art, and I knew it disappointed her, so I chose to find some type of medium. My only friend, Keith, was majoring in Liberal Arts so I decided to do it too.  
I tried to pay attention to my professor as she spoke, but I had no idea what she was saying anymore. I was so out of it from the wedding arrangement situation, I couldn't focus even if I wanted to.  
I felt a jab in my side and I looked over to my right to see Kei staring at me, wide eyed. Keith has been my friend since I was 3. His family is also rich, and he was there with me when my dad was around, and when he wasn't. He was the most important person in the world to me. He was tall, had red, curly hair, and blue eyes, and was also considered the most attractive guy on campus. Me, not so much. I am short, I had milky brown hair, and blue eyes. I am probably the most plain looking guy at such a high class university. In fact, Kei is the only one who knew that my mom was famous. I certainly didn't look like I came from a famous family.  
"Takeo, hey. Are you alright?" He asks, leaning in front of me.  
"Yeah...I just have some stuff on my mind." I say, sounding defeated, but trying to smile at him. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. Kei stared at me expectantly.  
"What?" I growled, one eye open, glaring at him.  
"Well?" He asks, his tone innocent. I sighed, placing my fingers to my temple, massaging them. I shouldn't be so harsh to him.  
"My mom set up some arranged marriage thing and now Charlie is marrying some guy named Kurou, and none of us even know who he is. To make matters worse, he's staying for a month and I have to share a room with him because my mom won't give up her exercise room." I huffed, gluing my eyes shut in anger.  
"Ah." Kei paused, lost in thought. He then looked down at me. "If I were you, I wouldn't stress over it this much. You're not usually this angry. I mean...your mom is smart. I don't think she'd just throw Charlie off to some random pervert."  
I nod slightly, still aggravated. "You're right. This shouldn't affect me...but I have to share a room with this guy!"  
"That is a problem." He acknowledged. "Being as you're an antisocial introvert who wants nothing to do with the outside world."  
I opened my eyes to glare at him, telling him off. He laughs as I push him away. We immediately stop in our tracks as we notice multiple eyes on us and the professor, hand on her hip, glaring up at us with her sinister gaze.  
"Sorry." Kei and I both said, not in unison at all. I sank deep into my seat, my face burning at all the eyes on me. The professor turns and begins the lesson again, shaking her head. I let out an exasperated sigh, looking back over to Kei. Lucky for him, he was so smart he didn't even have to pay attention to the lessons. Then again, he also just video recorded the whole lesson every time so that he can listen to it whenever he pleases.  
"Anyways, you should try to be more social. This could be a good thing for you. This Kurou guy could actually be a pretty cool guy." Kei mused.  
I sigh reluctantly. "Yeah, you're right." Kei and I turn back towards the professor, just for my gaze to snap down at my phone, vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled out my phone and ducked a little so that the professor wouldn't notice me.  
"Mom?" I bark.  
"Honey, I know you're in the middle of a lesson- I'm sorry, but I need to let you know that I talked to the Rowell's, and Kurou will be coming tonight so I need you to ask Kei to take you and Ivory home, I have to get Charlie ready."  
I listen, trying to hide the anger pulsing off of me. "Okay, Mom." I hissed, hanging up the phone, then proceeding to curse under my breath.  
"What's up?" Kei asked, instantly taking note of my change in attitude.  
"Apparently Kurou is coming today." I snap. "Can you give me and Ivory a ride home please?"  
"Yeah, of course." Kei says gently, nodding his head.  
"Ugh, this class just needs to hurry up and end." I mutter, putting my head on the desk. This one class alone was three hours and I still had a few more classes to go.  
\-----

I felt a hand grip my shoulder firmly and shake me gently. My eyes opened slightly, looking up to see who disturbed my much needed slumber. Kei? Where am I? I look around quickly to notice that I must have fallen asleep during my last class. I rub my eyes and grab my bag as I notice everyone else was getting up to leave.  
"Are you ready?" Kei asked, standing up, his bag on his shoulder, adjusting his glasses.  
"Yeah." I mumbled, following him out of the university to his jet black car. We both got inside. Kei started up his car and paused and looked at me.  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, concern on his face.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope this guy isn't a total douche."  
I hear Kei laugh, but he doesn't look from the road as he pulled out of his parking spot. I stared out the window, my head resting on it.  
"Hey, stressing about it won't make things better." He said, glancing over at me.  
"I hope you're right." I breathe, watching as we near the high school. Kei pulled in and stopped outside the front doors. I could see Ivy standing in her school uniform laugh with her friends as they walked out the doors. "I'll get her." I say, opening the door, standing up, and leaning halfway out.  
"Ivory!" I shouted, waving my hand back and forth in the air. I watched as she turned her gaze from her friends to me, her face flushed, and her friends laughing. "Ivory, over here!" I shouted, louder this time, drawing the attention from other students trying to go home. There's nothing I enjoy more than embarrassing my precious sister.  
I leaned back in the car grinning as Ivory quickly ran over to the car, her face red and a glare on her face.  
"Oh my god, Takeo, I can hear you-" She cut herself off when she realized that this wasn't our mom's car, but Kei's. Her face burned even redder as he smiled and waved at her.  
"Why are you two picking me up?" She asked in a quieter tone as she opened the back door and slid into the car. I can't help but laugh at how obvious it is that she has a crush on him.  
"That Kurou guy is coming today." I huffed. She seemed to again share the same feeling as me because the look on her face wasn't pleasing.  
"Thank you for giving me a ride." Ivory said softly from the back seat. I have to roll my eyes at how innocent she tries to sound, but I know the real her. She's typically loud and obnoxious. She's also a girly girl of course, but like me she's reticent about most of her feelings.  
Kei looked back at her, smiling, before driving away. "No problem, Ivy." I watched as her face got about as red as a tomato. Staring at her red face gave me a genius idea.  
"Hey Kei."  
"Hmm?" He glanced over at me.  
"Ivory was telling me..." I smirk even bigger as she looked up at me, interested, and at the same time concerned. "That she...wants to go on a date with you."  
"Really?" Kei asked innocently, trying to sound surprised as he looked back at her.  
"What?" She squeaked. "I didn't! Shut up Takeo! You're a jerk!" She sank back into the seat. I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand. Kei laughed softly, staring at me as I laughed loudly.  
Ivory looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment.  
"Hey, Ivy. So about that date, you wanna go to the movies with me?" He asked her, looking at her through his rearview mirror.  
"Are you serious?" I laugh.  
"Yeah, I like her. She's cute and funny and I've known her forever." Kei says, smiling as he waited for me to open our gate and pulled the car into our driveway.  
As I got out of the car Kei got out too, opening the door for Ivy to come out.  
"So?" He asked, putting his hand out to help her out of the car.  
"Um...yes." She said almost inaudibly, staring at her feet.  
"What about this Saturday, at six?" He asked. I began to walk away, instantly uninterested in this love crap. Ivory nodded, smiling and blushing. "I'll text you on Saturday before I come to get you." He said, cunning and handsome. I'm almost jealous at how attractive he is, having tons of girls all over him. Even if I was that attractive, I don't know a single girl I'd be interested in dating.  
Ivy followed me, turning back to wave as Kei pulled out of the driveway.  
"When did you get his number?" I asked, unlocking the door.  
"Oh, it was a while ago but we never really texted." She said, smiling widely.  
"Well congratulations, are you going to thank me?" I ask, smirking as I open the front door. She scoffs, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.  
"Really? I don't need you to get me a date." She says, defensively.  
"Really now? Because he wouldn't have asked you out on a date if I hadn't made up that lie." I laugh at her, turning the light on and setting my bag on the table.  
"He asked me out because I'm cute and funny!" She laughs, "You heard him."  
"Okay, okay. Whatever." I say, ruffling her hair. She could be really annoying sometimes, but we get along better than most siblings.  
"Oh, Mom left a note." I hear Ivory say. I look up from the ground to see her picking up a note off of the coffee table in the living room. "Went out with Charlie to get a nice dress, then going to meet up with the Rowells'. We'll be home around seven, I asked Lawrence to make dinner for you two. Mom."  
Lawrence is our chef. He's been with us since before my mom's acting career really off. I respect him a lot as well as our maid Angelica. We made our way into the kitchen to see that Lawrence was just setting up the dinner table.  
"Good evening Takeo, Ivory. How was school?" He asked, setting our plates down. We sat down at the table.  
"Thank you. Boring, as usual." I grumbled, shoving food in my mouth to distract myself from my anger.  
"Thank you, Lawrence." Ivy said, sitting down and staring at her food.  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked, concerned.  
She shook her head, sighing. "Two hours until they get home." I could tell she was worried from the tone in her voice. I couldn't help but share her concern.  
"It can't be helped." I said, sighing. "I just hope he's decent. At least you don't have to sleep with the man."  
"Eww, don't say it like that!" She snorts.  
"Oh come on Ivory, give me a break." I laugh, trying to ease my mind.  
I watched as she pushed the food around on her plate, the smile fading from her face.  
"Do you think he's going to be good for Charlie?" She asked, pulling her notebook out of her bookbag. She began to flip through the pages, looking at her doodles. Ivory had always loved drawing. It was the way I enjoyed photography. When were were younger she used to ask me to go out and take pictures so she could try to recreate them in drawings. She's pretty talented.  
I pondered over the question a few times, remembering what Kei said. 'Your mom is smart. I don't think she'd just throw Charlie off to some random pervert.' "I have faith in Mom that she's making the right choice and that she chose the right guy." I said, choosing my words wisely in hopes of easing her mind. "I just hope he doesn't end up living with us or something." I laugh.


End file.
